forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
The Body Farm
The Body Farm is one of the two locations which is run by one of the two Blood Doctors, in this case the doctor known as Veleno. The Body Farm is one of the few resources which services all of the families large and small, even going so far as to serve special interest clients as one of the locations where they can procure their goods. It operates under a special scientific grant, the observation of bodies, body parts, specific organs under what are listed as natural and extreme conditions. This is what helps to keep up it's public appearance; with the grant being listed under someone who had died years ago but still held under Veleno's name. In order to cover up the deaths caused by monsters or by the hunts of those who would tear apart the world the Body Farm was created for this very reason. It is Veleno's job to do everything from changing blood types to causing base mutations in the genetic code to faking how each cadaver under his care met their end. On and on, Veleno works without tire or care, constantly tending to special orders from those who have properly enlisted his services, which in most cases are far beyond the normal reaches of people. Outer Woods (Decaying Woods) This refers to the six miles within the high wall fences which Veleno keeps as his outdoor work shop, it remains protected with fifteen feet electrified fences and two barbs wire rows at the top. In this area, he sets up colonies of animals and insects as well as leaves over one fourth of the bodies that are left in his care. He only only studies not only how the bodies decay and how the animals will feed off of them to send his results to scientific studies, in order to keep the scientific grant he runs the property with, but to fill out custom orders for things such as bear attacks or decayed under piles of leaves. This area also functions as his battle ground, for if anyone dares to make it past the fence, he will use his insect hoards to devour them in the woods as not to contaminate his salt flats or allow anyone to get inside of his trailer. The Salt Flats (Burial Flats) Known only as the Burial Flats, as Veleno calls them, are a three mile round salt peter flat created on a natural incline of the forest, a former stone hill that was ground down to a workable surface. This is where some of the more extreme mutilation and work is done. Everything from smashing bodies with hammers to deep frying them; every bit of it will be finished in this space, weather permitting. He even went so far as to create a large storage shed which he uses to store all of his cadavers and their parts. This area is used for the either the holding or the appraisal of all the body parts that he may need. Below it in a small cavern that was cleared out with acids; which he has set up his own personal incinerator lest he remove all of the incidental leftovers from anything that may happen on the farm. He also uses it to create his favorite method of brutalizing his possessions, burning them. Wetwork Trailer Veleno's home and his personal laboratory, work space, and home in the desolate space built into the back of a X4 size family style Winnebago. The entire front part of the trailer has been stripped with the engine, heating, and cooling systems being worked to create a personal lab which allows him to keep all of his equipment at whatever temperature and proper energy output he needs them to be. The kitchen section is set up to help him continue with the work, not set up to actually cook anything, the microwave now works as a personal radiation oven, the waster is now used to clean bones, he even installed an XL blender to chew up organs into paste he might need. The sitting area has now been transferred into a full scale computer laboratory everything from a Mass Spec to a super electron microscope. In the back he set up a single spare bedroom which is barely used considering not many actually spend more than an hour in the location. The back area has been fully set up as a small scale bedroom that Veleno sleeps in, next to all of the chemical fridges and large drums that he uses in his experiments. While the scent is usually considered horrendous and overly toxic, Veleno says that it helps him sleep and that the scent doesn't actually bother him; or ever has for that matter. The room is kept to a freezing thirty something degrees at all time, Veleno seeming to enjoy the temperature when he sleeps as it allows him to empathize with the feelings of those who experiments on.